Memories
by Selene Serenity
Summary: Hikaru, Umi and Fuu have lost all memories about being magic knights, and a new family shows up to help. Will the magic knights get their memories back in time? ~NOW COMPLETED~
1. The Kawazaki's arrive

Memories

Memories

Selene Serenity

Chapter one

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu sat at their seats in class, waiting for their teacher, Mr. Peragrew, to come. He soon did but four other people followed him. "Class these are your new classmates, Paula, Chris, Fred and Andrew Kawazaki." Mr. Peragrew announced. 

"You know what? Those four look really familiar." Umi pointed out. 

"Now that you mention it……." Fuu said as she stared at them. 

"Ya." Hikaru agreed.

"Why don't you four go sit in those seats behind Hikaru Umi and Fuu." Mr. Peragrew suggested. They all walked back to their new seats.

Fred sat behind Fuu. He stared at her. He breathed in her beautiful scent. "I miss you so much……" He whispered. 

"Did you say something?" Fuu asked as she turned to look at him.

"Oh nothing…." He sighed. Fuu turned back around.

"Don't blow it." Chris mumbled to Fred who he sat next to behind Hikaru. Fred nodded sadly and went back to his work.

Andrew sat behind Umi and sighed. 'How come I didn't tell her how I felt in the first place?' He thought. 'Well I'm gonna get a second chance as soon as she remembers me as me and not _Andrew._'

After school all four of the Kawazaki children walked home. "Oh good you're home!" Their mother said sweetly as they walked in the door. Then she scowled and a light glowed around her she changed into Caldina. "Why do I have to play the mom in this family!?" She screeched. "I'm not that old!" 

"Is Caldina complaining about being the mom again?" Mr. Kawazaki sighed and walked in the room. As he did he changed into La Farga.

"Yep, Nothing unusual." Paula sighed as she changed into Presha. 

"Okay, so why to we have to wait so long to tell them?" Andrew asked. He changed into Ascot.

"If we brought it all on them at once it would be to overwhelming for them." Chris explained as he changed into Clef.

"But I want to tell Umi now!" Ascot whined in a younger tone.

"We all want to tell them but we must wait." Fred said from the couch. He had been sitting quietly on the couch the whole time. He changed into Ferio.

Suddenly they heard someone stomping to the door. "That's probably 'Leo,' and 'Eli.'" La Farga said. Leo and Eli were the eldest children of the family. Leo kicked the door opened. and walked in with a stern face. He was followed by Eli who was laughing hysterically. 

Leo flopped onto the couch next to Ferio. "What happened?" Presha asked.

Trying to stop himself from laughing Eli changed into Eagle. "Well, Leo was finishing his work when someone walked up next to him. And, and, and……" Eagle burst out laughing.

Leo changed into Lantis. "I thought I felt Hikaru's presence….." Lantis sighed. 

"So he looked up and was like, 'Hikaru?' But it was on of her brothers! They are all really over protective of her so he was really mad at him for knowing her!" Eagle laughed then started to calm down.

Lantis stood up and left the room angrily. As he walked outside he changed back into Leo.

Hikaru walked out to cross the street when she saw a handsome, young man with jet-black hair. 'That guy is so cute! But why do I feel I know him?' Hikaru thought. She stopped dead. She had totally forgot that she was now standing in the middle of the street. 

She realized what was going on when the man shouted at her. "Hikaru! Look out!" He screamed. A car was driving right at her. 

"Oh my god!" She yelled. Suddenly the guy pulled her off the road just as the car was about to hit her.

"Who are you and, how, how do you know my name?" Hikaru asked in shock. 

"Oh, Well My name is Leo and my brothers and sister are new in your class and they told me about you." Lantis lied.

"Oh, um, thanks for saving me!" Hikaru smiled. "Well I have to go meet my friends." She said as she walked across the street again. She turned back to face him once she crossed the street. Hikaru waved good-bye and left.

"I will get you back someday, won't I?" Lantis sighed. He walked off to no particular place.

Ferio lay asleep that night. He was having a dream involving his green haired goddess.

He stood next Fuu and she had remembered everything, about being magic knights, the accident, and being in love. Since Fuu lost his earring when she came back to Tokyo again, Ferio gave it back to her. 

Ascot silently walked down the hallway because he heard someone groaning from his room. Suddenly he bumped into someone. He could barely tell but it was Lantis.

"Ascot, did you hear that groaning?" Lantis asked. 

"Ya, do you think I walk around here at night for the fun of it?" He said sarcastically. 

They both heard the groaning again. It was coming from Ferio's room. They walked in quietly. "Fuu, Fuu……" Ferio cried.

"Wake up. wake up." Ascot said shaking him awake. Ferio's eyes opened.

"Are you okay?" Lantis asked.

Ferio sat up in bed. "Yes, it's just that I, I, I……." Ferio said sadly.

"Miss her." Lantis finished for him.

Ferio nodded. "We all do." Lantis sighed. 

"Yep." Ascot agreed. 

"Well I gotta tell you though, in my dream I met up with Fuu again and she remembered everything, so I gave her my earring back.. Ferio said. He lifted his hand and touched his ear. He had a shocked look.

"What's wrong?" Ascot asked.

"My earring is missing." Ferio explained. "Does that mean Fuu has it?" He wondered.

Okay, That's the end of chapter one. What do you think? Why don't Hikaru, Umi and Fuu remember, and what is this accident they were talking about? To find out you will have to wait for the next chapter. Please review.


	2. Andrew Baby-Sits Umi! (Real Version)

Memories

Memories

Chapter Two

AN: Sorry, I uploaded the wrong file so this one should be right! Okay, In one of the reviews someone noted on the problems on my story. I'm not mad at all, but they said that the girls all go to different schools. They are correct in that matter but I forgot to mention that they are now 9th graders. They go to Tokyo high. (I really don't know if there is such a school, but I put it in anyway…..) Well enjoy chapter two and tell me what you think. I will try to update as much as possible.

"Oh, man these books are so heavy!" Hikaru complained as she lugged home about five books from school. 

"Would you like some help?" A deep voice asked. Hikaru looked up to find Leo. 

"Uh, thanks." Hikaru said as she handed him some of the books. "So, you are the older brother of Chris, Andrew, Paula and Fred?" She said as she strained to remember their names. 

"Yes." Leo nodded. "I also have a brother the same age as me. His name is Eli." 

'Ya but he can't be as cute as you.' Hikaru thought. She blushed deeply. 'I can't believe I even thought of that!' She scolded herself in her mind.

Soon they were at Hikaru's house. When they got there, one of Hikaru's brothers walked out. (AN: I don't know what Hikaru's brother's names are so please don't yell at me for not using them.) He had a bright smile until he saw Leo. "Uh, oh… This is not good." Hikaru sighed.

"Hey! You're that guy in my class!" He shouted. "What are you doing with Hikaru!?" 

"I was just being a gentleman and helping her carry her books home." Leo said calmly. "Here you go." He handed the books to her brother. "Now I must go home." He turned and walked away.

"Class, today is the school trip. Please bring your lunches and we will assign teams on the bus." Mr. Peragrew announced. Everyone got on the bus and Mr. Peragrew started putting groups together. 

"Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Paula, Chris, Andrew and Fred, you will be in a group. 

"This could be a good thing for us." Chris whispered to his "brothers" and "sister". They nodded in agreement.

The trip was just to a park in town for a picnic lunch and boat rides through the lake. (The groups were for who would go on what boat.) They all went on the boat ride then the girls and the Kawazaki's ate lunch together. By the end of the trip they were all good friends.

Days after the school trip Umi had been out of school for four days in a row. "Okay, I'm getting really worried." Fuu said. 

"Ya, Umi's parents are supposed to be gone all week, so she's home alone." Hikaru agreed. 

"Someone should go check on her." Paula suggested. 

"But who?" Andrew asked. Everyone turned and looked at Andrew. "What!? Me!? Are you crazy!?" Andrew whined.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Fred laughed.

"Go call Cald….. I mean, Mom and tell her to come dismiss you." Chris said 

"And when you get to Umi call my beeper once if you're coming back and twice if you are staying. Then we'll call you back when we get a chance." Hikaru explained. 

Andrew nodded, then walked out into the hall to the pay phones.

Soon Mrs. Kawazaki showed up and took Andrew to Umi's house. 

"Ohhhhh……….." Umi groaned. She did not feel well at all. She was too weak to even get out of bed and call someone. 

Suddenly she heard a car door and footsteps walking up to her door. She tried her best to look out her bedroom window. 

"Andrew!? Is that you!?" She called.

"Ya!" Andrew replied. 

"Oh, come on in! The key is under to mat." Umi told him. 'Finally, someone to help me.' She thought.

Soon Andrew was at Umi's bedroom door. "Are you sick?" He asked very concerned. "No! I feel terrible!" She moaned.

"Why don't you take some medicine?" Andrew suggested. 

"Sure, It's in the cabinet in there." Umi said pointing to the bathroom. 

Andrew went and soon came back with the medicine. He gave it to Umi then went to call Hikaru's beeper twice.

Later in the day Andrew offered to make some soup. He went to the kitchen and somehow managed to make a decent bowl of soup for his love.

"Thank-you." Umi said as she tasted it. Andrew was relieved that she liked it.

The rest of the day was spent as a time to get closer to each other but Umi still didn't remember him, let alone know how he felt. 

"So what time are your parents getting back?" Andrew asked.

"Late tonight." Umi replied.

"I'll stay with you until then." He whispered.

"Thanks." She sighed.

Later that night Umi was sleeping and Andrew was down in the living room reading the comics from the newspaper. Then he heard a car pull up, and soon Umi's parents were at the door.

"Who are you!?" Her mother shouted.

"Please, please, I'm sorry that I scared you. My name is Andrew Kawazaki, I'm a classmate of Umi and she has been sick, so I was taking care of her." Andrew explained.

"Is she all right!?" Her father asked. 

"Yes she's upstairs sleeping." Andrew told him. "I have to go home now, so good-bye." Andrew left.

"I will tell, I will her." He said determinedly as he walked home.


	3. Lantis is heartbroken (Real Version)

Memories

Memories

Chapter Three

An: For some reason I keep uploading the wrong chapters. Sorry. This one is the right chapter three!

Fuu sat on a hill at the park, reading a book. Cherry blossoms fell down from the trees. As she read she remembered the dream she had had the other night. She had been alone until some young man had appeared and gave her his earring. She still held on to the earring at this very moment.

"Hello!? Earth to Fuu!" A voice called and a hand waved in front of her face. Fuu looked up to see Fred. 

"Oh, hello Fred." She said as she put down her book.

"What were you reading?" Fred asked curiously.

"Oh I was just researching on dreams." Fuu explained.

"Oh." Fred said. A bug started buzzing around his head. "Oh get away! Shoo!" He shouted annoyed. Fuu giggled while she watched. HE was now using his hand to swat it away. As he did he swept some of his hair back so his ear was showing. Fuu gasped as she looked for of one ear was an earring that matched the one she was now holding in her hand.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." She lied. 'It's probably just a coiniencidence.' Fuu thought. "Um, I have to go." She said as she stood up. Fred could tell that something was defiantly bothering her. Fuu quickly walked away, forgetting her book. 

Fred sighed, then lay on his back. "I really think they are starting to remember." Someone said. Fred looked over at who it was. It was Andrew and Leo. 

Now a few weeks before the Fuu+Fred (Ferio) thing happened, Hikaru bumped into a certain Eli Kawazaki. She was going to meet with Umi and Fuu……. 

Hikaru walked down the street in a hurry. She was completely late to meet Umi and Fuu at the Café. She turned a corner and crashed into someone. They both toppled over onto the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" They both shouted. 

Hikaru took a good look at the person in front of her. He had blondish-brown hair and was a little shorter than Leo had been. "May I ask your name?" She wondered.

"My name is Eli Kawazaki." He replied.

"Oh, so you're Leo brother?" Hikaru said as Eli helped her up. 

"Yes, so you must be Hikaru." Eli answered.

"Yep!" She giggled. 

"Will you join me on a walk through the park?" Eli asked.

"Sure!" Hikaru replied, totally forgetting about Umi and Fuu.

Meanwhile, at the Café Umi and Fuu waited impationantly. "Where is she?!" Umi whined. 

"Umi! Calm down!" Fuu whispered, seeing that everyone was now staring at her.

"That does it! We're going to find her!" Umi said as she pulled Fuu out of the Café. 

Soon they found Hikaru but she was not alone. She was walking next to a man. "Oh, well she had a good reason to bail on us!" Umi said slyly.

"Huh?" Fuu said obliviously.

Umi sweat dropped. "Fuu, I don't think you will ever get it." She sighed.

As Fred, Andrew, and Leo sat on the hill they talked about how much they missed the girls remembering them.

Lantis(Leo) got so fed up with it that he stood up and clenched his fists. "That does it!" He shouted. "If I can't have her as Lantis, I can at least have her as Leo!" He marched off to Hikaru's home. 

When he got there he took to steps onto the property and froze, for what he saw was so shocking he almost fell over. He saw Hikaru there but so was Eagle (Eli), and they were kissing.

AN: Okay that's it for the chapter. What do you think? Should they get their memories back or should I prolong their pain? Was the last scene shocking or not. Poor Lantis L 


	4. Choices

Memories

Memories

Chapter Four

"Eagle……. I always knew she might like him." Lantis whispered. He sighed then turned around to go home.

When he got there, Ferio and Ascot waited for him at the door. "So?! How did it go?" Ferio asked slyly.

"Oh it was just peachy!" He shouted annoyed.

Late that night Lantis sat in his room and thought. "Is there a point to being here anymore?" He asked himself. "Of course there is!" Someone said at the door. It was Eagle. 

"Are you okay with this Lantis?" he asked.

"Not really." Lantis said annoyed. 

"I'm really sorry." Eagle sighed.

"Ya!? Well so am I." Lantis said then walked out the door. As he did he changed back into Leo. 

He walked all the way over to Hikaru's temple.

Hikaru lay in bed, unable to sleep. She liked Eli, but something didn't feel right. She felt there was someone she liked more than Eli. 

Then she heard footsteps outside her window. She got out of bed and walked to the opened window.

Lantis looked at Hikaru's bedroom window. Her beautiful, glowing face appeared in it. Something was different though. Her eyes were sad, like she was trying to remember.

'She looks so sad. Why do I feel this is my fault?' Lantis thought. He ran off.

"Lantis! Lantis wait!" Someone called. Hikaru looked to who it was. It was Eli.

'Who's Lantis?' She wondered.

Before Eagle's short talk with Lantis, Eagle had gone to Guru Clef and Presha. "Um could I talk to you?" He asked them

"Sure." Presha said with a smile.

"Well, you do know I sorta have been going out with Hikaru right?" Eagle wondered.

"Yes. We do." Clef answered. 

"I don't think it's right. Whenever I see her, her eyes are so sad, though she tries so hard not to show it. Even without her memories, she still loves Lantis. I just don't know what to do!" Eagle explained.

"I would like to tell you what to do, but I am afraid that you must make your own decision." Clef sighed.

"Just follow your heart," Presha finished.

Eagle nodded and stood up. He changed into Eli and want to find Lantis.

"Lantis! Please come back!" Eli shouted as he ran out of breath. Suddenly he collapsed to the ground. Hikaru saw the whole thing and ran out of her house as quickly as possibly. 

Lantis heard Hikaru crying and looked back to see that Eli was unconscious on the ground. He ran over to them.

"Eagle! You shouldn't have chased me!" Leo said sternly. 

"Who's Eagle?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, um it's Eli's middle name. We call him both Eli and Eagle." Leo lied.

"Oh." Hikaru said. "Well we have to get him to the hospital!" She cried. Leo nodded then picked up Eli and walked to the hospital which was not to far. Hikaru followed the whole way and called everyone that needed to know about what happened on a cell phone.

Hours passed and Eli had still not awakened. Leo, and Hikaru stood next to his bed and watched, in hope he would awake. "Hikaru!" Umi and Fuu shouted as they walked in. Soon the other Kawazaki's were there to. Everyone was extremely worried about Eli.

AN:Okay, what do you think? Did you like this chapter. What will happen to poor Eagle? Will Hikaru choose Eagle or Lantis in the end? I know that's a lot of questions. Just to tell you I know how the girls are getting their memories back, but I'm not telling! Don't you just love me?! (tee hee hee!)


	5. Hope revived?

Memories

Memories

Chapter Five

"Girls, You need to get to school." Leo pointed out to Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. Everyone was still at the hospital hoping that Eli would wake up.

"No." Hikaru shook her head. "We're friends. I'm not gonna leave any of you just for school. We have all fought side by side……." She stated, then suddenly stopped herself. "What am I saying?" She wondered aloud. 

"Hikaru!" All the Kawasaki's shouted.

"What!?" She asked shocked.

"Nothing, you better get going." Chris said.

"Fine! But we will back right after school and if anything happens, call us right away." Hikaru said stubbornly. Umi and Fuu nodded in agreement.

***

"Clef! Lantis! Any one!" A male voice shouted. The girls had just left for school. Geo and Zazu burst into the room. "Is he okay?" Zazu asked.

"Well He's in a coma right now." Clef said.

"And we need the Magic Knights to wake him up." Presha added.

"So they still don't remember?" Geo asked. Everyone sighed and hung their head down.

"Well you need disguises." Clef said. He held up his staff and turned back into his normal outfit. Geo and Zazu glowed in the light and suddenly they were in normal clothes for Tokyo.

***

"Guys! We're here!" Hikaru shouted as she burst into Eli's room after school. All she saw were two new people in the room. One was a tall man and the other was much shorter than the other was.

"Who are you two?" She asked. The two of them turned to face her. 

"Uh, um…." Geo and Zazu mumbled.

Suddenly Chris walked into the room. "Oh hi Hikaru. These are our cousins, George and Zach." He improvised. 

"Oh, hello." Hikaru smiled. 

"Where are the other girls?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked as she walked in the room. "Fuu is off talking with Ferio and Umi is off with Andrew." Hikaru said.

"Speaking of those guys, I believe that Leo wanted to talk to you." Mr. Kawasaki said. He had followed Mrs. Kawasaki in.

"Okay!" Hikaru said then skipped out to the waiting room. When she got there Leo was sitting in a chair waiting for her.

"Hi! You wanted to talk to me?" She asked.

"Yes." Leo replied.

"About what? Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Could we please take a walk while we talk." Leo asked. 

"Sure!" Hikaru agreed.

"Hikaru…. I miss you." Leo sighed.

Hikaru looked up at him strangely. "What are you talking about? I'm right here!" She said.

Lantis stopped walking and so did Hikaru. He looked down at her sadly. "Leo? What's wrong?" She said worriedly. Leo bent down and cupped her chin in his hands. He leaned foreword and kissed her.

Hikaru had a look of shock on her face and then she passed out. Lantis caught her as she fell. He carried her over to a bench.

***

When Hikaru finally awoke Leo was still holding her. 'Okay, this is the test! Please let her remember me!' Lantis thought.

"L,l,l Lantis?" She stuttered. Lantis smiled and wrapped his love into a giant hug then kissed her gently on the lips.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"You, Umi and Fuu all lost your memories and we came to Earth to help you." Lantis explained.

"How could I forget all that important stuff! You guys are like my life now!" Hikaru said, embarrassed. Hikaru stopped talking and put her hand to her lips. "Then that means that Eli, is, is Eagle." Hikaru said slowly.

Lantis nodded sadly at the memory of seeing Hikaru and Eagle kissing. That was the whole reason Eagle was laying in the hospital in a coma.

Lantis was pushed back into real life by Hikaru. "I'm sorry Lantis….." She whispered. 

Lantis shook his head. "No. It's not your fault." He smiled at her. "Now we have a life to save, do we not!?" He said then stood up.

"Huh?" Hikaru asked confused. 

"With the help of the magic knights we can awaken Eagle." Lantis explained. He started running to the hospital. 

"But what about Umi and Fuu! Do they remember?!" Hikaru asked running behind him.

"If it's up to Ferio and Ascot they'll remember soon enough!" Lantis replied. Hikaru caught up to Lantis and they ran the rest of the way hand in hand.

AN: Okay! We got Hikaru back! Yeah! But what about Umi and Fuu? Will their loves come in time and will they save Eagle in time? I'm sure you'll find out in the next chapter! Please review!


	6. Hearts Reunited

Memories

Memories

Chapter Six

While Lantis and Hikaru were talking Umi and Andrew decided to go to the café to get some cocoa. After they got their cocoas they both walked to a table. Andrew tripped as he walked and spilt his cocoa all over him. "Hot! This is really hot!" He shouted then started to clean it up.

Umi giggled as she knelt down with a cloth to help clean up. "Andrew, you remind me of a little kid." She smiled.

Andrew scowled. 'I knew it! She'll never like me like I like her!' He thought.

"I like that in a guy." Umi finished.

"Huh?" Andrew gasped as he stared at her face.

"I like a guy who can act like a little kid, but still be serious when he needs to. Plus he has to be cute like you." She explained.

Andrew blushed and looked away. 'I guess I was wrong. She really does love me. I think.' He looked back at her. 'This is my chance.' He thought. Andrew leaned closer, as did Umi until they're lips meet and they kissed until they had to come apart from lack of air. Suddenly Umi fainted and Andrew caught her.

***

When Umi awoke she stared at Andrew, shocked. "Ascot!" She cried as she cuddled next to him. Ascot blushed then suddenly realized that she remembered.

"Umi! Do you remember what happened?" He asked as he stared down at her.

"Umi looked up at him and smiled. "Yes! And I'm so sorry for what I must have put you all through!" She said as tears started forming in her eyes. 

Ascot started wiping away the tears and shook his head. "No, don't worry. It wasn't your fault." He answered.

They stood up together. "Now we should go help Eagle." Ascot said going all serious.

"Umi nodded in agreement and ran off to the hospital.

***

Fuu sat in the park again, reading another book. As she read she fell asleep but she still clutched the earring in her hand.

***

Ferio walked to the park, in hopes that Fuu would be there again. Thanks to his luck, she was. He smiled and walked up the hill. Ferio leaned over to her ear. "Hey Fuu, you're snoring." He whispered. 

Fuu squinted. "I don't snore." She replied.

Ferio burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

"Oh nothing." Ferio smirked.

"Um, Fred." Fuu mumbled as she started to open her hand. "Is this yours?" She asked. "What am I thinking! I'm sorry. How could this be yours?" She scolded herself.

Ferio placed his hand on hers on top of the earring. "It's mine." He replied.

"What!?" Fuu yelped. She looked up at his face. Ferio leaned closer as Fuu's face reddened. Ferio kissed Fuu then Fuu returned it. 

When they broke apart Fuu passed out and Ferio caught her.

***

Fuu finally awoke to find Ferio's concerned face. "Ferio! What happened!?" She cried. 

Ferio smiled. "It's been so long since you called me that." He sighed with relief.

They were both grinning from ear to ear now. Ferio helped Fuu up and gave her a tight hug.

"Should we go help Eagle now?" Fuu asked. Ferio nodded and they ran off.

***

All three couples ran towards the hospital. When they were about to reach the door, they all crashed into each other and fell to the floor. 

"Umi! Fuu!" Hikaru cried. All three girls stood up and hugged each other.

"I hate to brake this up, but someone needs our help." Ferio said as he pointed to the door.

They all entered to hospital and rushed to Eagle's room. When they got there everyone else was too.

"Clef! Presha! Geo! Zazu! Caldina! La Farga!" All three girls shouted and went up to hug each one individually. 

Then Hikaru turned to see Eagle lying in the hospital bed. A tear streamed down her eye but she wiped it away.

"How are we going to get the doctors and nurses away?" She asked Clef.

"Leave that to us!" Geo said as he cracked his knuckles. He looked down and Zazu who nodded in agreement. They changed into their true form and rushed out the door.

Everyone else formed a circle around Eagle's bed. Everyone changed into their true forms. They all closed their eyes and a white light formed around them. The light shot from them to Eagle.

Eagle was lifted into the air and was surrounded by the light. Soon he floated back down on the bed and everyone else collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

***

Someone with a sinister grin looked in through the hospital window. "So, their memories are back. Now maybe I will face them and destroy them all!" He cackled, then disappeared.

AN: Okay what do you think!? Did they bring Eagle back? Will they all have to face an evil force stronger than ever?


	7. The past returns

Memories  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth is property of Clamp not me. This story however is mine so please ask me before you put it on your Website.  
  
Author's notes: Yes I have finally added a new chapter! I'm sorry it has taken so long. I just got so caught up in my other stories, but now I'm back! ^_^ Now I just want to inform you incase you didn't know, I'm going by the Manga, not the Anime. Lets get right to the story!  
  
  
  
Eagle's eye lashes flutter and his eyes slowly opened. He groaned a bit and placed his palm on his face. "Where am I?" He wondered out loud. He sat up and observed his surroundings. He sat in a stiff bed with crisp white sheets and there were monitors and tubes everywhere.  
  
From outside the door he heard a familiar voice. "Run Zazu! Run!" Geo shouted. Suddenly Eagle's two comrades ran into the room. They halted once they got in and closed their eyes. A light glowed around them and they were suddenly in earth clothing.  
  
"Geo? Zazu?" Eagle blinked.  
  
Zazu and Geo spun around to face the bed. "Eagle! You awake!" Zazu said excitedly.  
  
"Maybe we should check in here!" Someone called from outside.  
  
"Eagle! Pretend you're asleep!" Geo ordered. Eagle nodded and flopped onto his back.  
  
A doctor and a nurse dashed into the room. They walked up to Geo and Zazu. "Have either of you seen two young men in strange clothing?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Strange clothing!?" Geo exclaimed. "Why those clothes aren't strange!" Geo rambled on and on.  
  
"GEO!" Zazu sneered and leaped on to his back and cover Geo's mouth. "No sir we haven't seen anyone." Zazu shook his head.  
  
The doctor and nurse looked at them strangely but then finally left. Eagle immediately sat up. "What in the world is going on!?" He asked.  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, when you were chasing after Lantis, you lapsed into a coma. We brought you to the hospital and Hikaru, Umi and Fuu came as well. Ferio, Lantis and Ascot finally got so fed up that they went out a somehow brought the girls' memories back. They were successful and came back here and woke you up." Zazu explained.  
  
"Where are they?" Eagle asked.  
  
"Right here." A small voice squeaked from the floor.  
  
Eagle looked down and saw Hikaru shining face smiling up at him. "Hikaru!" Eagle gasped.  
  
Hikaru stood up and gave Eagle a tight hug. She then ran over and hugged Zazu and Geo too. "I missed you guys so much!" She turned back to face Eagle. "Eagle I…." She stuttered.  
  
Eagle put his hand to her mouth. "Shhh. I know what your thinking and it's alright. "I took advantage of your condition and I shouldn't have. You love Lantis." Hikaru nodded.  
  
From the floor they heard the groan of Lantis waking. "Lantis!" Hikaru said and helped him stand up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lantis asked Hikaru.  
  
"Yup!" She giggled. "And so is Eagle!" She pointed to the bed.  
  
"Eagle! You're alright!" Lantis smiled and hugged his friend.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Lantis assured him.  
  
"I see you're awake." An amused voice commented. Eagle, Lantis, Hikaru, Zazu and Geo looked to the other side of the bed. Ferio had his chin on the side of the bed and smiled at the five of them.  
  
"Hey Ferio!" Hikaru smiled back.  
  
"Hm…." A female voice grumbled from the ground.  
  
"Fuu!" Ferio gasped and helped her up.  
  
"Oh! Ferio." Fuu smiled. (A lot of smiling isn't it?) "Hello Eagle."  
  
Eventually Ascot, Umi, Clef, Presea, Caldina and Lantis woke up. Eagle had gotten out of bed and changed into his "earth clothes". "So how are we going to get out of here?" Caldina asked. "If we just take Eagle out the normal way it might take an awful lot of explaining." She pointed out  
  
"Well that's not a problem." Ferio shrugged. He walked over to Eagle's bed and pulled off all the sheets. He also pulled of some sheets from other empty beds. He tied them together and flung them out the window. "So who wants to go first?" He asked.  
  
"I will!" Hikaru volunteered. She walked over to the rope and started to climb down.  
  
"I'll go next." Lantis said and started down after her.  
  
"I'm next." Eagle insisted and went down. Geo and Zazu followed him. Then Clef and Presea and Umi and Ascot. Caldina and Lafarga went down after them and Fuu and Ferio were last.  
  
When everyone was down on the ground they decided to go to a nearby restaurant and discuss what had happened before. They were quickly seated at a large table and they started talking about the demon seeds.  
  
"What was Cephiro like when we all left?" Umi asked.  
  
"It was terrible it was just like my sister died." Ferio said sadly.  
  
"It was falling apart completely." Clef explained. "I was surprised your world was not doing the same because of the rips between the worlds that the demon seeds created."  
  
"I believe that Shatano is possibly here in this world and kept a spell around the rips so it would not affect earth until he left so he would be safe."  
  
"It's all his fault." Hikaru muttered angrily. "Shatano…." Tears rolled down her cheeks. Lantis put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. (Ripple affect please……)  
  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu stood in the Tokyo Tower and looked out at the sun setting. They had come to the tower every day since they came back from Cephiro. They missed the land and its people so much.  
  
"If only we could go back." Hikaru sighed.  
  
"I know what you mean." Fuu agreed.  
  
"It's like we're strangers on Earth, not to others, but to ourselves. Cephiro is so important to us know that it feels like home." Umi expressed.  
  
"Lantis…"  
  
"Ferio…"  
  
"Ascot…"  
  
A light flashed brightly and the three girls disappeared from the Tokyo Tower once again.  
  
They were in the Cephirian skies and falling at a fast rate. They panicked and screamed as they had the last to time. And yet again, Fyula (SP?) caught them. "Fyula! We must be in Cephiro again!" Hikaru shouted with glee and hugged the flying fish. Then they were all taken to the castle.  
  
***  
  
Clef stood in the large room, observing the land. He had sensed something was wrong lately and was trying to find what was wrong. As he looked he spotted three small figures falling from the sky. He took a closer look to see what it was. 'It can't be!' He thought, but it was. It was the three magic knights, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. He sent out Fyula to catch them and quickly walked to Presa's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Presa asked.  
  
"It's Clef."  
  
"Oh! Come in." She said opening the door for him. She saw the excited and confused face he had on. "What's wrong Clef?" She asked.  
  
"It's, it's the Magic Knights! They're back." Clef explained.  
  
"What!?" Presa said shocked.  
  
"Follow me." Clef said and led her back to the room he was in and showed her the screen where it showed Fyula carrying the three girls to castle.  
  
"It is them!" Presa smiled.  
  
***  
  
Ferio, Ascot and Lantis sat in a 'living room' type room and were talking about the discoveries they had made surveying the land. There had been many disruptions. Ferio found many cracks in the ground that seemed to go very far down while Lantis found very strong magical presences all around, much different than any he had felt before, it was pure evil. Ascot on the other hand had found some abnormal monsters and creatures all around. They were different than any from Cephiro, Autozam, Faren and Chizeta.  
  
"Did you here that?" Ferio asked and looked at the closed door that led out to the hallway.  
  
"Hear what?" Lantis asked.  
  
"We're in Cephiro! We're back!" A female voice cried happily from the hall.  
  
"That!" Ferio perked up his ears as did the other two.  
  
"Umi! Fuu! Can you believe it!?"  
  
"Umi!?" Ascot yelped.  
  
"Fuu?" Ferio said in bewilderment.  
  
"We're very excited Hikaru, but we better find someone first to make sure we're really here." A wise, female voice pointed out.  
  
"Hikaru?" Lantis stood up and walked to the door. The other two followed him. He opened the door quickly and they all tried to dash out at the same time, but got stuck.  
  
At that moment Caldina had walked into the room through another door and saw the four young men stuck in the doorway. She snickered quietly and walked over to them. She gave them a big push and the all landed on to the ground in the hallway, right in front of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. Caldina stepped out walked right over Lantis, Ferio and Ascot to get to the girls. She gave them all a great, big hug. "What are you three doing here!?" She smiled.  
  
"We're not quite sure ourselves Caldina." Umi explained.  
  
"As usual." Caldina sighed.  
  
"My back!" Ascot grumbled in pain.  
  
"Oh grow up." Caldina snuffed. The three girls giggled at this.  
  
Ferio stood up and dusted the footprint off of his white cape. "Hello Fuu." He grinned at her. "Umi, Hikaru." He nodded at the other two girls.  
  
"So what happened this time?" Ferio asked.  
  
"Well, we were at the Tokyo Tower again and we were talking about how we felt like complete strangers on Earth now and how Cephiro is more of a home than Earth." Hikaru explained  
  
"Then the same bright light as the last two times appeared and we were falling from the sky again." Umi continued.  
  
"How did you make it here safely?" Lantis asked with a little concern in his voice as he stood up.  
  
"Clef must have sent Fyula out to catch us and bring us here." Fuu told him  
  
"He must have seen you when he was surveying the land." Ascot figured as he stood up as well.  
  
"Why would he be surveying the land?" Umi asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"We think so." Lantis sighed.  
  
"The land is beginning to crumble again and all new creatures are appearing. Also there have been many magical disruptions." Ferio explained.  
  
"What was that noise?" A deep male voice called from the room the three guys had been in just before. Lafarga walked out into the hallway and starred at the three body prints on the rug. "Never mind, I don't want to know." He sighed.  
  
"Hi Lafarga!" Hikaru shouted happily.  
  
Lafarga looked over at the three girls. "Hello." He smiled. "What are you three doing here?" He asked.  
  
"How should we know? We never know." Umi giggled.  
  
"Have you seen Clef and Presa yet?" Lafarga asked.  
  
"No, we just got here." Fuu told him.  
  
"Well we can take you to them." Ascot offered.  
  
"Great!" Umi smiled.  
  
They all walked down the long hallway and stopped at a large door. Ferio opened it and Clef and Presa were facing them as if they were expecting them, which they were. "Presa! Clef!" Hikaru cried and ran up to each of them.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Okay, I'm going to stop there because I want to finally get this chapter out! ^_^ I'll try to be faster from now on! So see you in the next chapter!  
  
~Selene Serenity~ 


	8. here to there

Memories Chapter eight ~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR. It is property of CLAMP. This fanfic is mine though so please don't steal or copy it!  
  
Author's notes: I'm back again! Yeah! Sorry but I've been trying to wrap up Cherry Blossom Destiny but now this will be the only fic I'm going to work on until its finished. Because we still don't have that happy ending! Please R+R!  
  
~Chapter Eight~  
  
Clef and Presea joined the little group in the hall. "Hello, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu." Presea smiled. "Hi Presea! Clef!" Hikaru giggled. "Hello." Clef nodded. "Shall we go to the other room? There are some people I'm sure you'll also want to see." So everyone followed Clef to the other room. *** Eagle, Geo, Zazu, Lady Aska, Sung-yun, Old one, Tatra and Tarta were visiting Cephiro. They were all waiting for the Cephirians to arrive. They were talking amongst themselves. Clef walked into the room. "Excuse me. We have some visitors. Do you mind if they join us?" He asked the others. "I suppose not." Eagle replied. The others all agreed. Two hands appeared on the framing of the door and then a head popped in the door. It was Hikaru. "So.Did you miss me!?" She giggled. "Don't forget me!" Umi popped her head in too. "And me." Fuu joined them. "Hikaru, Umi Fuu!" Tatra jumped out of her seat and giggled as she clapped her hands together. "Oh brother.you get way to excited sometimes." Tarta sighed. "How did you get back here?" Lady Aska asked. The three girls shrugged. "Well anyways, it nice to see you again." Zazu grinned. "Yeah!" Hikaru agreed. The three girls went around the room and gave everyone a hug, telling them how much they missed them. After the greetings were over everyone got serious. They all were seated on one of Clef's floating chairs. "So what's going on Clef?" Umi asked. "We know there's something you're not telling us." Ferio crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yes there is something." Clef starred down at the floor. "Shatano, another old student of mine is causing major problems in this world and will soon be causing problems in the Magic Knights' world. He is creating rips in between all the different worlds out there and if he continues all of the worlds will combine and will turn into a giant black hole because of it." Clef told them all. "What? How is he doing all this Mr. Clef?" Fuu asked in awe. "He has created things known as demon seeds. He shoots them into the ground of the world he is in and the seed emits a power that creates the rip." Clef replied. Suddenly the castle began to shake. Hikaru fell off her chair and on to her knees while Fuu fell into Ferio's lap. All the Cephirian's were used to the tremors so they were fine. Umi had been standing next to Ascot's chair instead of sitting and was holding on to the chair. She was standing fine until Caldina purposefully tripped her and she landed in Ascot's lap. Ascot's face burned so bright you would have been able to see him in the dark! "Caldina!!!!!!!!!!" Umi shrieked. "You did that on purpose!" "What are you talking about little missy? I didn't do a thing!" Caldina said innocently. Fuu was blushing almost as much as Ascot.almost. "I'm sorry." She squeaked and got off him after the tremor. "Don't worry. You're just haven't gotten used to it yet." Ferio replied. "No I haven't." She shook her head and found a certain spot on the floor and pretending there was something interesting to look at there. Lantis knelt down beside Hikaru and offered her his hand. "Here, I'll help you." He said. "Thanks." Hikaru smiled and placed her hand on his. The two of them stood up together and then sat back down. Clef stood frozen still with a cold stare. "Clef, is something wrong?" Presea asked with a concerned tone in her voice. "He's outside the castle." He muttered. "Who is?" Geo asked. "Shatano. I sense him just outside the castle." Clef explained. "WHAT!?" Everyone gasped. Suddenly the three magic knights began to glow. Red, blue and green lights filled the room and when they faded the knights were gone. "Where did they go?" Zazu wondered aloud. "They are with the rune gods now." Clef told them. *** "Magic Knights." Three deep voices called out from the darkness. Suddenly the three Rune gods appeared before Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. "Celes." "Rayearth." "Windom." "Shatano is invading the castle. Will you protect it?" Rayearth asked. "Yes! Of course I will protect it!" Hikaru cried. "As will I!" Fuu followed. "I will fight too!" Umi agreed. "We will fight for Cephiro!" They all shouted. The three changed into their strongest armor. They were then transported into their rune gods. Suddenly they were floating in the skies of Cephiro. Floating in front of them was a dark rune god. "That must be Shatano!" Hikaru guessed. "I would assume so Miss. Hikaru." Fuu agreed. "Ah." Shatano's voice emitted from the rune god. "You three must be the famous magic knights. I've heard a lot about you so I prepared well." He told them. "Oh yeah!?" Umi cried and flung foreword at Shatano. She swung her sword at him as hard as she could. She managed to swipe a good cut in his shoulder. She backed up. "HA!" She laughed. "Oh I don't have time for this!" Shatano shouted. "You will pay!" He threw out his hand. All around them was a high-pitched sound. "What is this!?" Hikaru screamed. "It is my special device. It sends out a high note that distracts my opponents." Shatano explained. "So I can do THIS!" He laughed evilly. He sent out a magical attack. A wave of pain spread over the three girls until they couldn't take it any longer. They gave up. Rayearth, Celes and Windom disappeared and the girls' outfits went back to their school uniforms. They started to fall to the ground, unconscious. Shatano on the other hand cackled as he flew far away. "Hikaru!" Lantis shouted as he gripped the windowsill. "No! Fuu!" Ferio cried and almost smashed the window as he slammed his fist on the window. "Umi!" Ascot shouted and did everything someone can do when panicking besides smashed his face against the window. The others all stood there in a shocked silence. Clef snapped out of it and sent Fyula out but it was a lost cause because the three girls had disappeared. "And that's the last we really remember of that battle." Umi sighed. By this time everyone had finished eating his or her dinner. They all paid for their part of the dinner and left. They decided to split up and just go around town then meet at the Tokyo Tower to go back to Cephiro. Lantis and Hikaru were walking together through a small park. Hikaru leaned against Lantis's side and Lantis wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked. "It's so beautiful out here!" Hikaru sighed. "Not as beautiful as Cephiro used to be though and will be again." "Right." Lantis agreed. Hikaru stepped in front of Lantis. She ran up ahead. "I can't wait for the day when Cephiro is back to being beautiful!" She smiled. "Hikaru please be careful!" Lantis warned her. "Stop worrying! Ever since the accident you have been WAY over protective of me." Hikaru giggled. "It's rather cute actually!" She took another step foreword and suddenly she was gone. Hikaru ended back in Cephiro. She didn't realize where she was so she kept walking and she fell right off a cliff. She began to fall. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried as she fell. Then a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up and Lantis had caught her. "Lantis! Don't let go!" "I won't! I won't let you fall!" Lantis assured her though at that very moment Hikaru started slipping. Lantis tried to pull Hikaru up but her hand slipped out of his and she fell down. "LANTIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "HIKAURU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikaru's tears fell from her face as she fell down herself. She shouted for dear life that she wouldn't die. Then she landed on something and she wasn't squashed flat. She opened her eyes to find that she was on Fyula's back. "Huh?" Her cat ears and tail appeared. She hugged Fyula. "Thank-you so much!" She cried. "But that means that Clef is here too!" Fyula began to fly away. "Wait! We have to go get Lantis first!" Hikaru told him. The giant fish nodded and flew up to the edge of the cliff. Lantis still lay flat on the ground his face buried in his arms. Tears slowly dribbled down her face. "Hikaru." He whispered over and over. "What you think I'd die that easily?" A voice giggled in front of him. Lantis's head shot up to come face to face with Hikaru. Her head rested on her arms, which were crossed on the edge of the cliff, her eyes starring intently at Lantis. "Hikaru!" Lantis choked and scooped her into his arms. He held her as if he would never let go. "But how?" He asked. Hikaru pointed over the side of the cliff where Fyula floated. "Clef sent him." She explained jumping out of Lantis's arms and on to Fyula's back. "Come on Lantis!" She smiled and extended her hand to him. "Uh." He stuttered. "Oh come on! You can't tell me that you're scared, you go flying on your spirit horse all the time!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Yes, but my spirit horse isn't a giant fish!" Lantis replied. "Oh just get on!" Lantis hesitantly got on the giant fish. "See it wasn't that bad was it?" Hikaru jabbed him lightly in the side. "Can we just go now?" He rolled his eyes. "Of course!" Hikaru laughed and Fyula flew off.  
  
Author's notes: Well that's another chapter finished. Did you like it at all? I hope to finish this fic up soon so look for new chapters. In the next chapter might there be proposals in the air? 


	9. I'm freezing and Caldina will pay!!!!!!!...

Memories Chapter Nine ~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR. It is property of CLAMP. This fanfic does belong to me though so please don't copy or steal it.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey look! Another chapter of Memories So what do you think so far? I hope everyone is enjoying it! Well let's get right to the story.  
  
~Chapter Nine~  
  
Clef, Presea, Umi, Fuu, Ascot, Ferio, Eagle, Geo, Zazu, Caldina and Lafarga were all walking together through a terrible snowstorm. Suddenly they heard a faint voice up above. They all looked up and spotted Fyula flying to them. On his back were Hikaru and Lantis calling for them and waving. "There they are. Fyula usually goes a little faster than that. Oh well." Clef shrugged. As Fyula came closer to the ground he became slower and slower until he stopped completely. Then he disappeared into Clef's staff leaving Hikaru and Lantis falling to the ground. Lantis took hold of Hikaru and covered her as they hit the ground so she didn't get hurt. As they sat up after the fall they helped each other up and Hikaru thanked Lantis by giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "What happened Clef?" Umi wondered. "I'm not sure.wait.some of you, try using magic." Clef told the others. Ascot drew out the summoning circle in the air. "Beast, I summon thee!" He cried. Nothing happened. Caldina tried an illusion dance but once again nothing happened. "What the?" She gasped. "Just what I thought." Clef nodded. "What is it?" Presea asked. "This storm is stopping our magic. The power is still within us but this storm is magical and is not allowing us to use the magic." He explained. "So it looks like we're going to be walking to the castle. "Great." Everyone sighed. A few minutes later Umi and Fuu were shivering like crazy and were starting to turn blue. "Fuu, are you feeling okay?" Ferio asked. He too was cold but Fuu seemed much worse. Fuu sneezed. "I'm just very cold that's all." She stuttered. "Why are Umi and Fuu so cold?" Hikaru asked Clef. "I'm not cold at all." Clef, who until now had been just as confused about it, figured it out. "That's it! It's the elements of your magic. Umi and Fuu control Wind and Water which are the colder elements of the three, But Hikaru over here is fine because her power is fire. So the magic of the storm is making Umi and Fuu worse." He explained to everyone. "Here Fuu." Ferio handed her his cape and wrapped it around her. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to share what little heat he had. "Um." Ascot stuttered. "I don't have a cape or anything that will keep you warm but, um.here." He too stepped closer to Umi and wrapped his arms around her and continued to walk with her. "Thank-you Ascot." Umi chattered. Night came and the sky darkened but the storm did not let up. "We're going to have to stop." La Farga announced. "I don't think anybody has the energy to continue on without a good sleep." He was now holding on to Caldina as well. (AN: I mean think about what the girl wears!) "Okay everyone lets stop here." Clef agreed and pointed to some of the few trees they had come upon. "There will be less snow under there." *** Umi lay awake in the middle of the night. She was freezing and her shivering and chattering was proof. "Umi.are you still awake?" She heard Ascot ask from a small distance in the darkness. "Yyyyyeeeessss." She managed to say. "Still cold I see." "Ya." She then heard shuffling from where his voice came from and soon he was standing next to her. He slowly knelt down then kneeled down next to her. "You don't mind do you?" He asked. Umi could tell he was blushing just by his voice. She cuddled up next to him, her arms wrapped around him, her head lying on his chest. "I don't mind." She whispered. "Do you?" Ascot wrapped his arm her cold, frozen body and buried his face in her hair. *** "Now don't you tow look comfortable." A voice chimed in Umi and Ascot's ears. They slowly awoke thanks to voice. It was now early morning. The voice belonged to Ferio, who was now grinning broadly at them. Umi and Ascot sat up and both blushed. Caldina slammed her elbow into Ferio's head. "Why don't you swallow your words? You and Fuu were in the same position a minute ago." "Oh really?" Umi was the one grinning now, while Ascot had moved from a deep crimson to a light rose. "I suggest we all get going now." Geo laughed as he passed by the scene. The snow was still falling and the wind was still blowing so Umi stayed close to Ascot and Fuu near Ferio. As they continued to walk the storm began to die down, until it was gone completely. They were standing in green grass, surrounded by trees, flowers and animals. Hikaru looked back and the storm still stood there. She shook her head. "Cephiro is so weird." She sighed. "Is it now?" Lantis asked and held her in his arms. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything!" Hikaru giggled. "That's always good." Lantis smiled at her. Eagle stood off in the distance starring sadly at the couple. "Look at them." He sighed. "I could never make either of them smile like that." A rather large hand landed on his shoulder. "Don't worry buddy." It was Geo. They might smile like that for you but they both love you very much." He told Eagle. "You bet Eagle!" Zazu gave him the thumbs up sign. "Thanks guys." Eagle smiled at his two friends. Lantis and Hikaru had noticed Eagles sad look. They looked back at each other and they nodded, as if they knew each other's thoughts. Lantis let Hikaru down and she run at Eagle and hugged him, practically pushing him to the ground. "Please don't look sad Eagle!" She begged. "I don't like it when you're sad!" "Uh." Eagle blinked at the girl he now held in his hands. "And neither do I." Lantis said behind him and put his hand on Eagle's free shoulder. Eagle gave and individual smile to Lantis, Hikaru, Geo and Zazu. "Thank-you everyone." Hikaru squeezed Eagle in a tighter hug. "Now that's much better!" She smiled widely. "Hey you five! Let's go!" Umi called out. They all turned to where her voice had come from. All the others were all ready on Clef's Gryphon, ready to go. "Come on!" Hikaru smiled as she took Eagle and Lantis's hands and they head to the giant creature with Geo and Zazu following behind them. *** When they reached the castle they decided to freshen up before they planned against Shatano. Umi was planning on taking a nice warm shower the first chance she got. She grabbed some bath supplies and started to the private showers. On the way she bumped into Caldina. "Oh hey there little missy!" Caldina smiled. "Going to take a shower?" She asked. "Ya, it should feel great after all that snow." Umi sighed. "Well I started a shower up so you can go right ahead and use it." Caldina offered. "Really Caldina? Oh that was so nice of you. Thanks!" Umi smiled with appreciation and dashed to the shower. As she left a small smiled played on Caldina's lips. *** Ascot sat on his bed when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" He called. The door opened and Caldina walked in. "Hey Ascot! How are you?" She asked as she sat down next to him. "I'm exhausted." He sighed and flopped down on the bed. "Why don't you go take a nice shower? That should make you feel better." She suggested. "You know what? That's sounds like a good idea." Ascot agreed. "Good! Because I started a private shower just for you!" Caldina jumped up. "The third one." "Thanks Caldina that's really nice of you." Ascot said as he grabbed his bath supplies and left the room. The smile spread across Caldina's face now. Ascot hummed a bit as he walked into the bathroom. He placed his things on the ground then walked over to the shower to test the water to see if it was too warm. Suddenly he noticed he wasn't alone. He slowly lifted his head and there stood Umi. *** Caldina leaned against the door to the bathroom so she could hear in. "3, 2, 1" She whispered. *** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Umi and Ascot screamed together. Ascot ducked away from the shower and covered his face with his hands and blushed like there was no tomorrow. Umi shut the water off reached her hand out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She pulled it in the shower and wrapped it around her. She opened the shower curtain and stepped out with a furious face. "You can look now." She sighed. Ascot slowly peeled his hands from his face and looked into Umi's eyes, which were filled with anger. Umi whacked Ascot on the shoulder. "What even provoked you to think of doing this Ascot!? This isn't like you! Why'd you do it?" "Umi! You have to listen! I didn't do this on purpose! Caldina said this bathroom was empty!" Ascot explained frantically. "Say that again?" Umi said, her eyes narrowing. "Which part?" Ascot wondered. "Never mind you said Caldina. She told me that the bathroom was for me so she knew I was in her. Ascot was now standing up and the two of them were starring at each other. "CALDINA!!!!!!!!!!" The shouted and dashed for the door. *** "Uh oh." Caldina squeaked and ran to her room. Hikaru, Lantis, Fuu and Ferio were heading to the separate bathrooms for showers when Caldina dashed passed them. She was running so fast that the wind picked up and knocked all their bath supplies to the floor. "Ya.okay." They all sweatdropped. La Farga had been sitting in his room, which was connected to Caldina's room. Caldina skidded to a stop in front of him. "I've been in my room the entire time." She told him then ran into her room slamming the door behind her. "Sure." La Farga sighed. Hikaru, Fuu, Ferio and Lantis had just picked up all their things when Umi and Ascot ran past them. They were going even faster than Caldina had. Their things were thrown to the floor again. "Okay, now it's just getting old!" Ferio shouted at them and grumbled as he went to pick up his things as the others were now doing. Umi and Ascot burst into the room. La Farga had a shocked expression. He wasn't surprised that they were there; he knew Caldina's outburst had something to do with them. He was surprised because Umi was wearing a towel. "Where's Caldina?" She demanded. "She's been in here room the entire time." La Farga replied without any emotion. "Nice try." Ascot winked as Umi dragged him into the room. Caldina was sitting on her bed just waiting for the two. Umi smashed the door open and the two marched right up to her. "Caldina what was that about!?" Ascot demanded. "I mean this was just going too far!" Umi shook her fist. "Well I'm sorry but your little 'relationship' needed a little push!" Caldina replied, using finger quotes when she said relationship. "I mean Ascot hasn't made a move since out in the storm!" "You really don't think I can do this on my own do you!?" Ascot demanded. "Well you're not exactly the brave type of person you know!" They were now in each other's faces. "Don't think I'm brave do you!?" Ascot exploded. "Well who's this for brave?" He pulled Umi close to him and leaned down to give her a long, beautiful kiss. Umi's eyes widened in shock but the took her hands and hung them around Ascot's neck and kissed him back. Caldina smirked and slid out of the room. She silently closed the door. She walked over towards La Farga and clapped her hands together in triumph. La Farga cleared his throat and took Caldina's hands. "You know you really need to learn to stay out of other people's love lives and keep track of your own." He smiled. "La Farga?" Caldina blinked. With that La Farga bent down and kissed Caldina, just as much as Ascot had kissed Umi. *** Umi and Ascot eventually broke their kiss and they just stood there starring at each other. "Um, Umi, could I ask you something?" Ascot asked as his face blushed. "Sure Ascot." Umi smiled. Ascot dug into one of his pockets and pulled something out of his pocket. "I've been waiting for a while to ask you this, but." He got down on one knee. "Would you marry me?" He said as he lifted the top of the case in his hand. In the box was a silver ring with some type of Cephirian stone on it. Umi gasped. She couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't need to give it a second thought. She knelt down with Ascot and hugged him tightly, crying the whole time. "Of course I will!" She cried. "You will?" Ascot squeaked. "What? Did you think I was going to say no!?" Umi laughed. "But why don't we keep this a secret and wait to see when the Lantis and Ferio get the guts to propose to Hikaru and Fuu!" She giggled. "All right." Ascot agreed. "But you better take the ring. I'm afraid I'll lose it." "Okay." Umi agreed. She cleared her throat. "I better go change now." "Right." Ascot blushed and remembered she was still, only in a towel.  
  
Author's notes: So what'd you all think!? I loved writing this chapter sooooooooo much. I hoped you enjoyed reading it just as much. There should be more F+F and H+L up ahead and the final battle with Shatano so keep a look out for it! 


	10. The trials begin

Memories Selene Serenity ~Chapter Ten~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR. It is property of CLAMP. This fanfic does belong to me though so please don't copy or steal it.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back again! Yeah! So how was the last chapter? I hope you liked it. Well we're getting closer and closer to meeting Shatano! What will it take to defeat him? Who knows? You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
~Chapter Ten~  
  
"Inside Shatano's fortress, he should have a main computer that holds the program to close all the rips. We need to get in there, defeat Shatano and close all the rips." Clef explained to the others. They all sat in the room they had when the magic knights had returned. Tatra, Tarta, Lady Aska, Sung-yun and Old one had joined the others at the castle for the meeting. "We'll need a group to come to fight Shatano and a group to protect the castle." La Farga devised. "Who will go where?" Presea, Lady Aska, Sung-yun, Old One, Tatra, and Tarta decided to stay and Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Ferio, Ascot, Lantis, La Farga, Caldina, Clef, Eagle, Zazu and Geo decided to go. So it was decided. The three knights called on their Rune Gods, Lantis got on his spirit horse, Eagle, Geo and Zazu piloted the NSX, Ascot summoned a flying beast, which he and Ferio rode on, and Clef summoned the Gryphon, which he, La Farga and Caldina rode on and they all flew to Shatano's fortress. Hikaru flew next to Lantis. "So how are we going to find the fortress?" She asked him. "Clef somehow got a tracking on him with magic. It all seems fishy if you ask me. We found him too easily." Lantis told her. "It's." "As if he wants us to find him." Hikaru finished for him. "Right." Lantis nodded. "Hikaru." He looked up at the rune god. "Please be careful. I don't want to lose you again." "Don't worry Lantis. I will. Please do the same for yourself." Hikaru agreed. "Of course." Ascot and Ferio flew over to the two of them, who had been lagging behind. "Hey you two, we're almost there." Ferio informed them. Hikaru and Lantis both took a big gulp of air and they all flew to where the others were. When they got up there they saw a floating castle. It was a complete duplicate of the Cephiro castle, only it was black and emanated wave after wave of dark power. "You scared?" Ferio asked Ascot. "Nope, not at all. You?" Ascot replied. "Me neither." They both sat in silence, facing the castle. A few seconds passed and suddenly Ferio piped up again. "Petrified." He gulped. "Me too." Ascot agreed. As they got even closer to the castle a black light burst out from it and seemed to grab the three rune gods with the girls inside. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu all screamed as the neared the castle against their will. "UMI!" Ascot shouted and leapt off his monster and held tightly to the hand on Celes. "FUU!" Ferio cried as he too jumped off of the monster and on the Windom. "HIKARU!" Lantis shouted as jumped on to Rayearth. All six of them disappeared into the castle. "No!" The others all gasped in shock. "Like, Mage Clef, shouldn't we go after them?" Caldina suggested. "We can't." Clef replied. "Why not?" La Farga asked. "Shatano has now shielded the castle. There is nothing we can do, but wait." Clef told them all. Eagle, Geo and Zazu listened from inside the NSX. They had speakers so they could hear as well as speak to the others outside. "Eagle! Geo! Look!" Zazu cried and pointed at the castle. Creatures of all shapes and sizes poured out of the castle. They began to fly away from the castle and the group outside. "Mage Clef, we have a problem." Eagle told Clef. The others saw the creatures as well. "What do we do?" He asked. "I think they're heading for our castle. The others are going to need more help." La Farga stated in a panic. "Why don't we go?" Geo suggested. "Yes, we can help." Eagle agreed. "All right. The three of us will wait here for the others. Tell everyone at the castle to pray for a good outcome." Clef told them. "Of course." Eagle nodded and then the NSX speeded off, back to the castle. Luckily they were able to speed ahead of all they monsters, the NSX was pretty fast. When they arrived at the castle Eagle got out of the NSX and went to find the others before Shatano's army arrived. Presea, Lady Aska, Sung-Yun, Old One, Tarta and Tatra were all waiting nervously in a meeting room. "Eagle!" Presea jumped out of her seat. "What's going on?" She asked. "Hikaru, Umi and Fuu, Ferio, Ascot and Lantis have been trapped by Shatano." He told them. "No!" They all gasped. "Shatano has also sent out an army of monsters and they're heading here. You need to prepare everyone in the castle." He explained. "We all ready have." Sung-Yun replied. "I'll go tell them the news." He excused himself from the room. "Every sorcerer, summoner, solider, guard in Cephiro is helping. Not to mention all of us." Tarta told Eagle. "We should be a force to be reckoned with." "Right." Eagle nodded. "I need to get back to the NSX now. The army will be here any second now." *** Darkness filled the room. There he stood, in a throne. He was surrounded by pure evil. This, without a doubt was Shatano. Across from him stood a woman. She wore a black leotard and long burgundy skirt, her feet were bare and her hands were claws that could kill. Her silvery hair fell to her knees in two plaits. "Master, look at this." She said and held her hands in front of her. Above her hands a screen appeared. It showed Lantis, Ferio and Ascot holding onto the three rune gods as they were being taken into the castle. "My, it looks like we have a few stowaways." Shatano gave an evil smirk. The screen disappeared. "Destroy them." He told the girl. "Yes Master." She bowed to him and disappeared. "All worlds will be mine." He grinned. *** All six had passed out as they had been dragged in. Hikaru's eyes fluttered opened. She was out of Rayearth and tied to a pole by a woody type of rope. She tried to wriggle free but it was no use. She looked to her sides to see Umi and Fuu were tied up on different poles next to her. They too were starting to wake up. "Umi! Fuu!" She cried. "Hikaru, are you all right?" Fuu asked. "Yes, I'm okay. What about you two?" Hikaru replied. "I'm okay, except for being tied up." Umi sighed. "I know! We can use our magic to break loose!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Flame arrow!" She cried and pointed at the rope. Nothing happened. "I wouldn't do that." A female voice called. Suddenly Shatano's follower appeared before them. "Those ropes are made from the bark of the trees in the forest of silence. Magic won't work." She informed them. (AN: In the Manga the spell on the forest of silence was never broken.) "My master will be here to greet you soon, but I must go. I have some pests to get rid of. I hope you weren't close to those three men." She giggled coldly and disappeared. "NO! Get back here!" Hikaru cried. "You can't kill them!" Tears fell on to the floor under each girl. "We have to get out of here!" "But how Hikaru?" Umi asked. "I don't know! We just have to!" Hikaru replied. "We can't just let her go out and kill them!" Hikaru struggled even more than before. Her heart was pounding. 'We all need to live!' Sh thought. 'We're still in Cephiro, and in Cephiro belief is power! I just need to believe in myself.' And she did believe. The ropes broke completely. She fell to her knees. "Hikaru!" Umi and Fuu gasped. Now that she was free Hikaru could call on her sword. She pulled it out of her glove gem and cut Fuu and Umi free. "Let's split up and find the guys." Umi suggested. "I'm not sure if that is so wise Umi." Fuu disagreed. "Fuu, don't worry. I think it's an okay idea." Hikaru agreed. "All right. But please, be careful you too." "We will." Umi and Hikaru nodded. *** Ferio, Lantis and Ascot awoke in a different part of the castle, on the ground. "Where are the girls?" Ferio wondered in a panic. "We need to find them!" Lantis said as he stood up. Ascot and Ferio got up as well. "Don't worry, all of you will soon be together." A female voice snickered. Shatano's minion appeared before them. "When I kill you and when Shatano kills them!" She shouted and shot an attack at the three of them. "I don't think so!" Ferio shouted and swung his sword at her. He managed to nick her arm. "Why you little." The gritted her teeth and back away. "You'll all pay for that!" She lunged forward at Lantis with a blast of energy coming from her hands. Luckily Lantis pulled a magic shield up just in time. The fight continued for quite some time and they were matched evenly, which goes to show that this woman was really strong to match powers with all three of them. Finally all of them seemed at the end of their rope. They were running out of energy. The woman was heading towards Ascot, when Ascot realized the position everyone was in. He and Lantis and Ferio were set up in a triangle. It was perfect. "Guys! Get ready!" He shouted and shot a wave of energy at the woman as she neared him. She was flung in Lantis' direction so he put up his shield so she flung at Ferio, who had his sword ready. The woman fell right into the sword. She gasped and coughed up some blood. Ferio pulled his sword out of her. The woman fell to the floor. "I may die here," She choked "but my master will destroy you all!" She then closed her eyes and died. *** Shatano watched at the screen as his servant died. 'These people are stronger than I thought. I shouldn't underestimate them. Now, to deal with the Magic Knights." He pointed at the screen and it divided into three screens. Each one showed one of the Magic Knights. He then pressed a button on the arm of his throne. *** Hikaru walked down a long hallway. 'Where are you Lantis?' She thought. She sighed and trudged along. Suddenly flames appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her. She was trapped. "Help!" She screamed. *** Umi was standing in the middle of a dark, empty room. She looked around and tried to find the door she had come in through but it was too dark to see. She felt around the room and finally found the doorknob. As she grabbed it water began to drip down on her hand. She looked up at the ceiling and water was leaking down. It started out slow but it came down faster and faster. The water was flooding the room. In a matter of seconds the water was up to her ankles. She struggled to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "On no! It's jammed!" She shouted. "Someone please help!" *** Fuu walked down a long corridor. At the end of it was a large window, open. Fuu was intrigued so she walked over and instead of seeing the Shatano's destroyed Cephiro, but the peaceful, wonderful Cephiro. Then the breeze began to quicken. The wind knocked her back against the wall at the other end of the corridor. She screamed in pain at the impact hit. The wind was pushing her back against the wall so she couldn't move. "What do I do now?" She wondered. *** "I say we split up and search for the girls." Ferio suggested. "I'm up for that." Ascot agreed. "Fine with me. Be careful, both of you." Lantis also agreed. With those words they were off. Lantis ran through all the halls searching through every room. 'I will not lose her again." He gritted his teeth. From off in the distance her heard a cry of help. He knew that voice all to well. "Hikaru!?" He shouted. "Lantis! Help!" Her voice echoed through the hall. "Don't worry, I'm coming." He whispered. He ran with all his might, following her voice. "Keep talking!" He ordered her. And she did too. He finally reached the place where she was, but she was nowhere in sight. All he saw was the giant fire in front of him. "Hikaru! Are you in there!?" He cried, panic in his voice. "Lantis! Help, I can't get out!" She told him. Lantis took a big gulp. 'I'm going in.' He thought. He then leaped into the flames. He was burned a bit along the way but he made in to the center of the fire where Hikaru sat, crying. Fro some reason here was a clearing around her. Lantis sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Hikaru, it's all right. I'm here." He whispered in her ear. Hikaru looked up at him for a moment. "Lantis!" She cried and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "I don't know how to get out! At this rate the fire will kill us both." "But, Hikaru. Have you noticed the fire hasn't hurt you at all yet? The flames are staying away." He pointed out. Hikaru looked at the fire, and true to his words the flames didn't come any closer to her. "That's right!" She perked up a bit. "My power comes from fire, so I should kind of have an immunity to fire." She stood up. "So, are we ready to try and get out now?" Lantis asked as he stood up with her. "You bet!" She replied. "Now take my hand and we can go together. I don't think you'll get hurt." She told him. Lantis took her hand and they both walked into the fire. Nothing happened. They were both fine. Suddenly the flames surrounded Hikaru but they didn't hurt her. They were giving her power. Suddenly everything around her seemed to fade away. She could barely feel Lantis next to her. The only thing she felt was her power burning within her. She was going to defeat Shatano if it was the last thing she did. She was hoping it wasn't though. They reached the end of the fire and Lantis looked at the young woman of which he loved. He was shocked to see that she no longer wore her armor. She was now wearing a scarlet dress. It's sleeves draped down passed her wrist and it had a low dipping neckline. Placed on top of her fiery red hair was a silver Tiara with a ruby stone set at the center. What was going on!?  
  
Author's notes: Talk about a cliffhanger. Aren't I cruel? So will Ferio and Ascot get to Umi and Fuu in time? You'll all have to wait until the next chapter of Memories! Bye! 


	11. The Trials Continue

Memories Chapter Eleven ~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR. It is property of CLAMP. On the other hand I DO own this fanfic so please don't copy or steal it!  
  
Author's notes: I REALLY left you all hanging last chapter didn't I? Well I'm back with more. This should be the last chapter, other than the epilogue, so please read and review!  
  
~Chapter Eleven~  
  
The water was now almost up to the ceiling. Umi didn't have much time left before she was completely submerged. "Help!" She cried once more. Ascot was searching through a hall when he heard Umi's cry coming from behind on of the doors. He tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. "Umi!" He slammed on the door as hard as he could. He then moved on to trying to break the door down but that didn't work either. He pressed his head against the door and gave his fist on more smash on the hard wood. "Umi." He whimpered and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." As he uttered those words he literally fell through the door and into the water. Not expecting the rush of water he had attempted to breath but all he got was a mouthful of water. He swam as fast as he could to the surface. He spat out all the water and coughed for quite a bit. "Ascot!" Umi cried and threw herself at him, almost causing them to dip back into the water. She hugged him as tight as she could. "Umi! You're all right!" Ascot wrapped his arms around his love. "You are too!" Umi backed away and smiled. "For now at least." She pointed to the ceiling and the water that was still rising. "What are we going to do?" "Umi, wait. You control water, do you not?" Ascot said matter-of- factly. "You're right Ascot!" Umi smiled brightly. "You're a genius!" She placed both of her hands on his cheeks and pulled Ascot into a deep kiss. When she broke the kiss Ascot was a deep crimson color once again. Umi dove down into the water and took hold of Ascot's hand as she did. She closed her eyes and called on the power of the water she was in. The water came to her and formed a net around Ascot and herself that served as a shield from the water that was completely under control of Shatano. Ascot blinked when Umi was done collecting all the water around them. His mouth was gaping, wide open. "What's wrong Ascot?" She asked. Ascot could merely point at her. "You.you." He stuttered. Umi looked down at herself. She was now wearing a dress, completely identical to Hikaru's (Though they didn't know it.), only blue in color. Ascot gulped and finished his sentence. "Look.beautiful." "Really?" She asked. Ascot nodded. "Thanks." "Now to get out of here." She pondered. "Well that's easy. I should be able to blast it with water and that'll break it open." She concluded. Ascot slapped himself in the forehead. "Now why didn't I think of that when I was trying to get in!?" He muttered. Umi shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You came anyways, right?" "I suppose." Umi turned and faced the door. She cupped her hands together and mentally called on some of the water around them. The water swirled around her hands, restless. Umi then shot her hands towards the door and all the water around her hands shot as hard as it could at the door. The water blasted the door open and all of the water spewed out into the hallway, along with Umi and Ascot. *** Hikaru and Lantis walked down another hallway and heard what sounded like rushing water. They turned another corner and saw the water rushing towards them. "What the!?' Hikaru gasped. "Ack! We're going to get soaked!" "Don't worry!" Lantis assured her and put up her shield so the water went right over them. As the water cleared away the two of them made out two figures on the ground. "Umi! Ascot!" They both gasped and ran over to them.  
  
Hikaru bent down next to the two of them while Lantis got down on one knee next to Hikaru. "Umi! Ascot!" Hikaru cried, shaking them to wake them up. They both groaned a bit before sitting up, but eventually they did. "Umi!" Hikaru cried and hugged one of her best friends. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine Hikaru." Umi assured her. "Don't worry." "I think I'm going to be sick." Ascot groaned, as he turned green in the face. "No time for that!" Umi grinned and pulled him up with her. "We need to find Fuu and Ferio, then beat some Shatano butt!" "Right! Let's go!" Hikaru agreed and got up. The two knights dashed down the hall. "Where did that burst of energy come from?" Ascot winced. "Who knows, but we better get going before we lose them again." Lantis shrugged. The two of them ran after the girls. *** Fuu was still being pressed against the wall by all the wind. "I don't think I can take this for much longer." She gritted her teeth. "Fuu!" She heard a familiar voice call. She managed to turn her head to see Ferio coming her way. "Ferio! Stay back!" She warned him. The winds will crush you!" "And do you think I care!?" Ferio shouted over the wind. He ran over to her only to be pushed against the wall. He was right next to Fuu. He grasped her hand. "I care about you." Fuu blushed at him comment. "And, well I care about you and that's why I didn't want you to come over here." She replied. "Well that very nice to know." Ferio grinned. "I'd kiss you right now but, I might have a little difficulty doing that." "I can't believe you're think about that at a time like this!" Fuu blushed. "If you're lucky, maybe after we get out of here." "If I'm lucky? Geesh." He laughed. "But, now to get serious. How do we get out of this?" "I've been thinking about it and I figure if I can somehow manage to separate the winds here I should be able to stop the evil wind." Fuu told Ferio. "Separate? Bad wind? You mean winds have personalities?" Ferio blinked. "Well not quite, but Shatano is controlling the winds, fortunately I think some of the wind still holds it's purity and goodness so I should be able to use the good wind against the winds Shatano has completely taken over." She explained. "Sure.why not? It's Christmas." Ferio shrugged, not really understanding. (AN: That line come from "Ernest saves Christmas" I don't own that either. So don't sue!) Fuu closed her eyes and mentally pleaded for the pure wind to come to her and help. It did so and flew to Fuu, now being more gentle and calm. The wind wrapped around her body, waiting for her next order. As the winds whipped around her Fuu's powers increased rapidly. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt warm and calm. When her eye's opened to find that she was now wearing a green gown with a silver tiara with an emerald set in it. "Winds of protection!" She cried and pushed the wind out to form a shield around Ferio and herself. With the pressure of the wind gone they were able to stand up and leave the hallway. Once they had Fuu let the shield down and the wind be free once more. "That was amazing Fuu!" Ferio complemented. Fuu blushed. "Thank-you Ferio." She whispered. "Can I ask you something?" Ferio asked. "I thought you wanted a kiss when we got out." Fuu smiled. "The kiss can wait. This is more important." Ferio said, getting very nervous and serious at the same time. "Yes, what is it?" Fuu prompted him. Ferio fumbled with something in his pocket and took that something out, but it was hidden in his hand. "Fuu." He got down on one knee. "if, I mean, when we get out of here. Would you.marry me?" He asked, with a pink face, as he showed her the ring in his hand. Fuu gasped. "Oh.Ferio, of course I will!" She smiled. Ferio looked into her emerald eyes and almost died. He took the ring and slipped it on to her finger. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her hand. "I love you too." Fuu pulled him up. "Now let's get out of her so we can have that wedding." *** Hikaru, Lantis, Umi and Ascot walked down yet ANOTHER hallway and found Fuu and Ferio. When Umi saw the ring on her hand she almost passed out. She grabbed Fuu's hand and smiled with glee. "He didn't!" Looking at both Fuu and Ferio. "I did." Ferio grinned at his triumph. 'I must have been the first of us three.' He thought (AN: I don't think so.) "Fuu! That's great!" Hikaru smiled too. "I never thought Ferio would have the guts to go through with it." Lantis grinned. "Hey! I don't exactly see a ring on Hikaru's finger!" Ferio pointed out. Lantis then had one of the rare occasions where he blushed. Hikaru blushed as well and got her cat ears and tail. *** Shatano viewed his so-called 'mortal enemies' as they joked along. 'How can they be so laid back in this situation? Am I not scaring them?' He thought. 'I guess being the good guy has some certain advantages.' Shatano stood silent. "Not." He spat. "Now, to bring them to me." He grinned. The screen before him went blank and flew closer to his face. "Record." He whispered. *** A screen suddenly appeared before Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Lantis, Ascot and Ferio. "What the?" Hikaru gasped. "Why hello there, Magic Knights, and fellow Cephirians. I am Shatano, the leader of the new world that is to come. I hope you all like what I've done to the place and soon all of Earth will look just like this, dead and desolate. But then I'll fix all of that we'll whip some things up to make it look just wonderful!" He laughed, sounding crazed and evil at the same time. "Is this guy for real?" Ferio whispered to the others. "I don't know about you but he reminds me of a male Martha Stuart gone crazy." Umi rolled her eyes. "Who?" Lantis, Ascot and Ferio blinked at her. "Never mind." She sighed. "Are you mocking me?" Shatano demanded. "No, of course not!" Fuu replied. "We're just talking about how stupid you are.complete difference." Umi stated. "That does it. I have had it with all of you and you're stupidity!" He growled at them. "Our stupidity!? What are you talking about? What about you!?" Umi shouted. "UMI!" All the others gasped. Ascot dashed foreword and covered her mouth. "Magic Knights, we fight now." He glared at them. "Come to the skies." He ordered them. The screen disappeared. "We need to go fight him!" Hikaru told them. "Yes." Umi and Fuu agreed. The three of them started to go off and find a door. "Wait!" The three men called after them. "Don't even think for a second that we're going to let you go of on your own!" Lantis told them. "We're going too!" Ascot assured them. "You may be the Magic Knights but you still need help." Ferio said. Tears began to whelm up in all of their eyes. "Of course we need you're help!" Hikaru smiled. "Well.then let's get rolling!" Ferio nodded. "Right! We still have some Shatano butt to kick!" Umi cheered. "Rayearth!" "Windom!" "Celes!" All of the girls called upon their rune gods. When they were inside, instead of changing into their battle armor they remained in their dresses. Lantis called on her spirit horse and flew up with them while Ascot summoned a flying creature that he and Ferio rode on to join the others. The same dark rune god that had attacked the three girls and sent them back to Earth appeared in front of them. That would not happen this time. "Well Magic Knights I see you decided to come after all." Shatano called. "I hate to break it to you but we were here before you!" Umi shouted. "Oh well, a minor technicality." He sighed. Without warning he sent an attack out at the girls. "Winds of protection!" "Fire wall!" "Water barricade!" The shields put up by the Magic Knights protected the group. Ferio blinked at the three girls. "I thought Fuu was to only one that could make a shield." He pointed out. "She was." Umi replied. "It's weird, once I went through Shatano's fire and was in the dress, my powers seemed to evolve somehow." Hikaru explained. "Well, we are still in Cephiro, so that really is possible." Lantis replied. "That should help then, having new powers and all." Fuu decided. "Let's attack then!" Hikaru cried. She turned to face Shatano once more. She dashed forward and swung her sword at him. Shatano took out his own sword and blocked her. Hikaru backed away. She raised her hands into the air. "Flaring Phoenix!" She cried and sent out her new attack. Shatano created a shield and the attack did nothing. Hikaru turned to her partners. "Umi! Fuu! Why don't we combine our attacks?" She suggested. "Of course!" Umi agreed. The three of them stood next to each other and prepared for their attack. "Flaring Phoenix!" "Splashing Mermaid!" "Gusting Angel!" The three girls sent out their attack. Shatano used a counter attack. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu's attack only went through a bit and knocked Shatano back a bit, besides that he had been protected. "What do we do!? He's too fast!" Umi cried. "Hey you all!" A familiar female voice called. The six of them turned to look behind them and saw Clef's Gryphon with La Farga, Clef and Caldina on it. "Hi guys! Boy could we use some help!" Hikaru waved. "That's what we're good for!" Caldina smiled. "We have an idea." Clef told them. All of us can lend you our power so you can have enough strength to beat Shatano." He explained. "That's great!" Umi agreed. "Well, in that case." Caldina cleared her throat and stood up. "I give you the power of my illusions." "And I, the strength of my sword." La Farga stood up as well. "You shall have my wisdom." Clef said as he got up. "And my swiftness." Ferio added. "My, power of magic and swordsmanship." Lantis told them. "And also my summonings." Ascot finished. All of them began to glow, as did the Magic Knights. They felt the power growing within them. When the power had reached it's full potential the glowing stopped and the three girls faced Shatano. "What was that all about!?" He demanded. "Nothing." Fuu lied. "I'm surprised you didn't attack us that entire time." Hikaru spat. "I try to fight fairly." He replied. "Ya, right." Umi rolled her eyes. "Let's finish this idiot off! Splashing Mermaid!" She cried. "Gusting Angel!" "Flaring Phoenix!" "You all ready tried that you twits!" Shatano laughed and shot out his attack. This time their powers were even. The girls went deep into their souls and urged the power still within them to help them to defeat Shatano. They could feel everyone that was helping them within their power now and slowly, but surely their powers increased. "What's going on!?" Shatano screamed as his attack became weaker by the second, until finally Hikaru, Umi and Fuu's attack blasted his attack away. The attack then continued to him and destroyed him completely. "We did it!" The three of them cheered. They heard numerous "Great jobs!" behind them. As they turned to face their friends a sudden dizziness came over all of them and they passed out. Rayearth, Celes and Windom faded away, going back to their own dimension. The gowns that Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were wearing also faded away and were exchanged by their high school uniforms. Instead of falling the floated in the air, waiting for someone to take them home. Lantis rode his spirit horse up to Hikaru and placed her on it as well. He leaned to her ear and whispered, "The battle is over. Sleep well little Hikaru." Ascot told his creature to carry them to Umi and Fuu so he and Ferio could put them on its back as well. As Ascot took Umi into his arms he whispered to her as well. "All is done. Home will heal all." Ferio gracefully took Fuu into his arms as well. He smiled as a small snore slipped out of her mouth. "See, you do snore he laughed softly. "Sleep well, and when you wake, I will be waiting." *** Back at the castle the battle between Shatano's minions and the Cephirians (And everyone from Faren, Autozam and Chizeta.) was going well for the good side. Presea was about to jab her sword into another minion, when they all disappeared. "What the?" She blinked. "What happened?" Lady Aska inquired. "The other's must have defeated Shatano!" Zazu cheered. "All right!" 'Job well done.' Eagle thought and smiled.  
  
Author's notes: I may have lied. I think there's going to be one more chapter after this one and before the prologue, but I'm not sure. Ah well, you'll just have to wait and see! Please review! 


	12. Epilouge

Memories Epilogue ~Selene Serenity~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR. It is property of CLAMP. This fanfic on the other hand, as well as any new characters and attacks, belong to me, so please don't copy or steal them.  
  
Author's notes: Hello all! Well this IS the final chapter of Memories. I hope you have all enjoyed it. Please R+R!  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
Hikaru sat in the middle of darkness. No one was around. "Where am I?" She whispered. She sat alone in the darkness. But suddenly the darkness was gone, light covered everything. Hikaru jumped up with a smile on her face. "Everything's okay now!" She said with glee. "Hikaru!" A group of voices called to her. She spun around and saw all of her friends waiting for her. "Everyone!" She smiled and ran to the group, right into Lantis's arms. "We did it! Everything will be all right now!" Suddenly everything went gray but a light seemed to remain shining in her eyes. She opened her eyes wider to find she was lying in a bed. She turned to look beside the bed to find Lantis, sitting in a chair, asleep. Hikaru giggled. 'He stayed by my side.' She thought and blushed. She silently slipped out of bed to see that someone had changed her into a nightgown. She walked over beside Lantis and leaned close to his ear. "I love you." She whispered. "Hm." Lantis muttered as he began to awake to her words. "And I you." He said as he opened one eye. "Well that's always good!" Hikaru giggled and sat in his lap and hugged him tightly. Lantis bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'd love to keep you to myself, but there are many others who wish to see you." Lantis told her. Hikaru got up. "Okay." She moved to the door. "Wait!" Lantis told her and grabbed her hand. Hikaru turned to face him. She looked up, but she didn't see his face. She then looked down and saw Lantis on one knee. She blushed deeply and gasped. "Hikaru, I asked you before what you're customs of confessing love were on Earth. You told me about marriage, but at that point I think you were to young to understand the meaning of it. So, now I'm here to ask you, Hikaru, will you marry me?" He asked and pulled out ring from his pocket and slipped it on to her finger. "Of course I will!" She smiled and got down on her knees too. She leaned forward and kissed Lantis with all the love she had for him. And he was right there kissing her back just as much. When they broke the kiss Hikaru remembered that she was in the nightgown still. "Um, before we go and meet the others, could I please get changed?" She asked. "Of course." Lantis smiled and nodded. "Presea put your uniform in the closet over there." He informed Hikaru as he left the room. Hikaru quickly got changed and joined Lantis outside in the hall. "Okay! Now we can go tell the others the good news!" She smiled. "All right." Lantis agreed and they started to walk down the hallway. They passed a window on the way and Hikaru looked up, expecting to see blue sky and the ocean and green plants, but she still saw the dark desolate place that she hated to look at. "Lantis! I thought that everything was going to be better after Shatano was defeated!" She gasped. "We need to destroy the program that created the rips for Cephiro to go back to the way it used to be." Lantis explained. "Right, but that means that we have to go back to Shatano's castle, and that place creeps me out." Hikaru shuttered. "Not necessarily!" A voice rang through their ears. The couple turned and Saw, Umi, Ascot, Fuu and Ferio coming their way. "And why not?" Lantis asked. "Well, you see when I was in the castle I managed to find my way to Shatano's computer room. It was completely deserted, but had had a disk in my pocket from school, before we left so I managed to download the rip program on to the disk so we can just destroy it here." Fuu explained. "That's great!" Hikaru smiled. "Hikaru!" Umi screeched with delight. She held Hikaru's hand. "So Lantis finally popped the question?" She asked. "Uh huh!" Hikaru smiled widely. And used her free hand to hold Lantis's hand. "That's wonderful Hikaru!" Fuu congratulated them. "Yes, now Ascot's the only one who needs to ask!" Ferio smirked. Ascot blushed. "Um.I already did." He replied. Umi smiled slyly. "You did? When?" The others all asked. "When we came back to the castle the first time." He told them. "What!?" Lantis and Ferio said, shocked. Ascot nodded and Umi pulled the ring out of her pocket and put it on her finger. "You mean.ASCOT proposed first!? Hikaru asked. "I guess so." Fuu agreed. "You bet he did!" Umi smiled. Umi and Hikaru looked at each other and winked, "Go Ascot! Go Ascot! Go Ascot!" They both cheered. Ascot could only blush more. "Excuse me," Clef cleared his throat from behind the group. "I do hate to break this up, but if we don't destroy the program both worlds are going to be destroyed." He told them. "Okay." They agreed and followed Clef. "Magic Knights.there is something I need to explain to you." Clef said. "Once the program is destroyed there will be no way of you getting back to Earth, so you can make a choice now. You can either stay here with us, or you can go back home." He told them. There was silence. No one spoke. No one wanted to speak. But eventually Hikaru spoke and the whole time she held tightly on to Lantis's hand. "But, Clef, we already are home." She explained. "Right! I would never forgive myself if I left all of this behind. This is where I'm meant to be." Umi agreed. "And the truth is, that I will miss my family and friends back home, but I know I'd miss all of you so much more." Fuu finished. "Then it's settled." Clef nodded. "We will destroy the rip program, then prepare for a triple wedding ceremony." "Yes!" The others all agreed. And I think it's easy to see, that they all lived happily ever after. THE END  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's the end! What did you think? Was it worth writing? I think so. I know it was pretty short but I think it fulfilled its purpose. Thanks for sticking to the story! ~Selene Serenity~ 


End file.
